1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a hinge plate accommodation element for attaching a hinge plate. The hinge plate accommodation element has a clamping device that consists of a bracing plate and a pressure plate, in which device a hinge plate tab of the hinge plate is fixed in place. The clamping device is adjustable perpendicular to the plane of the door, in order to align the door wing relative to the door frame. The adjustment perpendicular to the plane of the door is referred to as depth adjustment. Furthermore, the clamping device is designed to permit a vertical adjustment of the hinge plate tab between the bracing plate and the pressure plate.
2. The Prior Art
A hinge plate accommodation element is described in DE 196 24 558 C1, which has a clamping device consisting of a bracing plate and a pressure plate, for a hinge plate tab of the hinge plate. The clamping device is disposed within a housing, which consists of sheet-metal parts welded to one another. Adjusting screws are mounted between a front and rear housing surface, so as to rotate, which screws pass through threaded bores of the bracing plate. The clamping device is adjustable along the adjusting screws in translatory manner, by means of activation of the adjusting screws.
A similar arrangement is described in German Patent No. DE 202 10 049 U1. The hinge plate accommodation element has a housing with a front plate and a rear plate. The front and rear plates are firmly connected with one another to produce a shape-stable part, by means of spacers. Adjusting spindles are disposed between the front plate and the rear plate, which spindles are mounted in bores of the front and rear plate and pass through threaded bores in the bracing plate. The clamping device is displaceable on the adjusting spindles in a translatory manner, by activating the adjusting spindles.
The known hinge plate accommodation elements are complicated in terms of design and production technology. Because of their housing, i.e. because of the carrier that consists of a front and rear plate, the dimensions of the hinge plate accommodation element are so great that it often cannot be used for narrow hollow profile frames.